


She'll Know Me Crazy, Soothe Me Daily

by aisydays



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Male Character, trans Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisydays/pseuds/aisydays
Summary: “And you’re sure he enjoys this?”Rilla’s laugh rang out in the stillness of the room, as clear as St Damien’s bells. “Trust me Arum, there’s absolutely no doubt about that. Just you wait and see.”In which Rilla demonstrates to Arum how much their partner enjoys getting to give up control for a while





	She'll Know Me Crazy, Soothe Me Daily

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Jackie and Wilson' by Hozier (my new favourite Damien/Rilla song)

“And you’re sure he enjoys this?”

Rilla’s laugh rang out in the stillness of the room, as clear as St Damien’s bells. “Trust me Arum, there’s absolutely no doubt about that. Just you wait and see.”

Damien smiled softly to himself at Arum’s confusion. Although he wasn’t sure how evident his excitement was to the inexperienced lizard, he could feel it coursing through his body. Every small movement he made caused the rough texture of the ropes to pull against his skin, sending sparks down his spine. His heart was throbbing in his chest and between his legs, pulses of want and _need_ flooding his body.

Judging from his surroundings, however, it seemed Damien would have to be exercising a fair amount of patience. He was, after all, currently the only one in the room without any clothes on, sat up on his knees atop their shared bed, hands bound behind his back. Every inch the dutiful and attentive lover. Poised and primed, ready for anything his partners wanted him for.

Rilla and Arum were standing before him, pride and scepticism clear on their respective faces – or as clear as it could be on Arum’s reptilian features. Even as someone used to paying attention to people’s expressions, having to make an extra effort to read their emotions, Damien still struggled occasionally to know what his lizard love was thinking. Admittedly, this often fell away once they got into the bedroom. Although their… encounters had been limited before now, he had noticed how enthusiastically Arum threw himself into making love, how his cries hung in the air, in a perfect harmony with Damien as the pair lost themselves to pleasure. He sorely hoped today would be no different. Provided of course that Rilla ever decided to get things started.

She was still fully clothed - an injustice Damien would be vehemently protesting, had it not been for Rilla’s strict instruction for him to stay silent, no matter how tempting it was to speak his heart, pour out praises and pleas alike to shower his partners with affection. Her order had been the first indication that things were getting serious that night. After the usual checks, making sure the bounds that held him weren’t too tight, that the position of his legs wasn’t too uncomfortable, that Damien remembered the words he could speak to end their play, Rilla had stepped back, posture changing as she assumed her more dominant persona. It had been almost amusing, seeing Arum’s eyes widened as he saw her take control, and Damien had a suspicion that the monster may be just as partial to Rilla taking charge as he was.

“Well Damien,” she said, voice as slow and smooth as honey, with an unmistakable ring of authority that most senior knights would have killed to achieve. “Shall we get started?”

Damien nodded silently, trying to convey as much enthusiasm as possible without breaking his vow. Somehow his heart rate picked up even further, threatening to burst straight through his chest. It was nothing like the painful way it raced when he was in the grip of panic; this was far more intoxicating. There was no fear here, only a certainty that there was nothing to worry about. Rilla was in charge here, she was in control, and so Damien didn’t have to be. He could give himself up to her completely, and that thought was _incredibly_ alluring.

Rilla walked slowly over to the bed, savouring every step, as well as the excitement Damien could only assume must be shining from his eyes like beacons. She lowered her face to his, kissing gently but firmly, hand moving as she did to bury itself in his curly hair. There was only the slightest tug as they moved together, a small promise of things to come, Damien hoped.

They kissed for what could have either been minutes or hours, the world narrowing to the space between their lips. Damien was still aware of Arum’s presence beside them – he doubted he ever wouldn’t be – but even the usually impatient lizard was silent, basking in the glow of his loves. It wasn’t the first time he’d observed the two humans together, after all, years of living alone didn’t exactly provide him with an intimate knowledge of “human courtship practises” as Arum insisted on calling them. Rilla never explicitly ordered him to stay silent like she did Damien, or to keep all four of his hands to himself, but the unspoken order remained, like an electrifying tension in the air.

Rilla pulled away, and Damien attempted to follow after her, a soft noise falling from his lips as he did. Luckily it earned him nothing more than a warning look from his fiancée, as she climbed up onto the bed beside him, finally, _thankfully_ , hitching up her skirts with one hand as she gently pushed Damien down on to the bed with the other. He toppled over onto his back, gazing up into her eyes as he fell, legs kicking out from beneath him.

As Rilla started to move over him, she spoke up again. “Look at him, Arum. Laying out so sweetly for me. Shall we see just how obedient he can be?” she almost purred, satisfaction dripping from her lips in a way only Rilla could achieve.

Her legs were bracketing his face, like a protective barrier against the world. Damien lifted his head as she lowered herself to meet him, craning his neck to bury himself between her thighs, seeking out her warmth like a moth drawn to the flame. He lost himself in the taste of her, licking up into her with long careful strokes, hearing the soft gasps that dripped from her lips. Rilla’s hips ground down onto his face slowly, rhythmically, increasing in pressure as she started to give in to the pleasure. Damien loved this, more than anything; behind held down by his love as she took her pleasure from his mouth, exchanging honeyed words and soft praises for something more carnal, a more physical worship than Damien usually offered.

Beside them, Damien could hear Arum’s breath shorten, a faint echo of Rilla’s harsher gasps. The lizard was clearly enjoying himself just as much as his human loves were, enjoying the spectacle unfolding before him. Emboldened by his partner’s interest,

Damien started to show off, plunging his tongue into Rilla, matching her thrusts with his own. His wrists strained against the restraints, desperate to reach out and grab Rilla’s thighs, to pull her even closer and completely lose himself in her. His own arousal was still a constant, quiet presence in the back of his mind and between his thighs, but in this moment all Damien’s focus was on Rilla, and Rilla alone.

Her gasps were beginning to turn to breathy moans, the pace of her movements quickening as she approached her climax. Damien redoubled his efforts, switching focus to Rilla’s clit, sucking and swirling his tongue. Judging by her soft swears, it seemed to be working, until, out of nowhere, she drew back.

Damien had to bite back a whine as Rilla moved away, and she chuckled, voice ever so slightly shaky. “You know Arum, our knight really does have the most talented tongue,” she said, grin wide and hand reaching out to stroke Damien’s hair away from where it had stuck to his cheek, held by a mixture of sweat and slick.

Arum snorted, although it was lacking its usual punch. “I could have told you that, all that poetry he spouts at a moment’s notice. He’s remarkably silent now though, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Rilla smiled, and the sight of it made Damien’s chest feel light and warm, a fuzzy feeling diffusing throughout. “He’s being a very good boy for us. I think he might deserve a reward, don’t you?”

It was all Damien could do not to whine at her words, unselfconscious and needy in his desperation. He knew exactly what she meant by a reward. It had almost become like a codeword between the two of them, much to his embarrassment whenever Rilla decided to drop it into casual conversation with a knowing wink to her fiancé.

Admittedly it had been a while into their courtship before the subject of…toys came up. Under Rilla’s careful and patient guidance, Damien had been coaxed out of his shell when it came to sex, accepting that the Citadel’s obsession with celibacy until marriage might not have in fact been the best way to live (the irony of this first rebellion against “Two in Unity: Simple, Strong” was not lost on any of the three of them). Besides, as his fiancée was quick to point out, if both of them wanted it, and no one was getting hurt, why should some dusty old bloke in a castle stop them? Encouragement became exploration became experimentation, as the two of them worked together to find out what they enjoyed, what made Damien comfortable and what ventured into bad territory.

One of the things they did discover was something they both felt very strongly in favour of penetration. When fingers proved unsatisfactory, Rilla came up with the idea of an… alternative solution. If neither of them quite had the necessary equipment, surely the next best thing would be to seek a more artificial alternative. Fortunately, Amaryllis ‘Formerly Of The Craftsman’s Corner’ knew a discreet and talented glassblower, Unfortunately said artisan was, at the time, living within in the Citadel’s walls and said Amaryllis was ‘Of Exile’, which left only one person to go and retrieve it.

The furious blush on Damien’s face when he returned to the cottage that night would have gone down in legend had anyone other than Rilla witnessed it.

It had been months since that first night, however, and by now both Damien and Rilla had their own fair share of experience using the glass dildo. It was evident both in the sheer amount of aroused anticipation that flooded through Damien, the grace and ease in Rilla’s practised movements as she put on the harness. Out of the corner of his eye, Damien could see the confusion evident even on Arum’s scaly face, slowly changing as he realised just what it was Rilla was wearing. The lizard shifted in his seat, clearly trying to hide the arousal becoming increasingly evident beneath his robe. The clear bulge beneath the fabric made Damien’s heart pound even faster, his mouth beginning to water at the thought. But there was no time for that now, not with Rilla striding confidently towards him, the glass phallus between her legs bobbing as she moved.

It was clear from the glint in her eyes that she had noticed exactly what her fiancé had been openly staring at. Damien swallowed.

“See something you like there, Damien?” Rilla smirked, standing over him and trailing a hand down his cheek. Damien leaned into the touch, mouthing at her fingers as they passed his lips. Rilla smiled again and pressed against his mouth, slipping inside as Damien opened up for her.

The weight of her digits against his tongue was strangely satisfying, heavy and undeniably present. Her callouses, earned through the hard work and dedication that Damien adored about his fiancée, were rough as he licked against them, giving them the same attention he had previously bestowed on Rilla’s clit. As he worked, he lost himself in the sensation, feeling the world around him grow fuzzy. All that mattered was Rilla. Her fingers pressing down on his tongue, stretching his lips ever so slightly as she added another. The heat of her body beside him – Damien was beginning to realise why Arum enjoyed curling up around his two warm-blooded lovers so much. And, cool and hard against his hip, the dildo pressing insistently into his flesh.

Just as Rilla’s gaze was beginning to lose focus ever so slightly, she seemed to snap herself out of it. She withdrew her fingers from Damien’s mouth, dragging against his bottom lip as she did, tugging gently at his jaw. Instead of wiping off the saliva that coated them, she slid her hand down Damien’s body, pressing into the heat between his legs. He was already so slick down there that the spit was barely necessary, more for show than anything else, but Saints above it was a good show.

It took almost all Damien’s self-control not to moan at the relief, the contact on the part of him that had been ignored and aching for so long. Rilla’s grin was almost feral as she pressed further, stroking up in practised movements against his cock. She teased him like that for a while, touches just too light to provide any real satisfaction, dipping down but never venturing any further. Damien was ready to bite through his tongue with the effort of staying silent by the time one of Rilla’s slender fingers slipped inside, followed not long after by another. He couldn’t help the sharp exhalation that burst from his mouth but he tensed nonetheless. Luckily, Rilla seemed to let him off that time, at least if the way her thumb began rubbing at his cock was any indication.

As the pleasure built and built, a burning desire at the apex of his thighs, Damien felt his mind grow cloudy with desire. All his anxieties, his concerns, the constant buzzing reminders at the back of his mind were melting away like ice under the hot sun, evaporating off into clouds of vapour that would sparkle in the light. He almost didn’t notice Rilla’s fingers slipping out from him, the sudden emptiness coming as a sharp contrast to how beautifully, deliciously _full_ he’d been feeling, the slightly burning stretch as his lover worked to ensure he’d be comfortable taking what was next.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Damien felt the cool head of the glass dildo pressing against his entrance. Even as distracted as he was, he could smell the distinct aroma of the oil Rilla used as lubricant, presumably already smeared across the dildo. It eased the slide as Rilla pushed in, slowly moving deeper and deeper into Damien. Saints above, it was a glorious feeling. Wider and more solid than Rilla’s fingers, cool to the touch but quickly warmed with the heat of his body. It was taking all his effort not to speak his heart – he knew he was so far gone at this point that it would likely be nothing more than inarticulate moans but the feelings that were building higher and higher and needed to be expressed.

Above him, Rilla's unaffected façade was beginning to slip. Her breath was coming as heavy as Damien’s as she began to thrust into him, steadily increasing her speed. The sounds of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room, matched only by the slick noises coming from Arum as he took his own pleasure. For some reason, the knowledge that this was affecting the monster just as much as it was Damien sent a pulse of arousal through him; his back bowed as his body tensed, thrusting Rilla even deeper inside him, in turn pressing the dildo back into her and eliciting deep moans from her throat.

“Look at you” she gasped, rhythm steady but only just, the tremble beginning in her thighs a sign that she was almost as close as he was. “Lying beneath me… taking my cock so sweetly… Saints Damien, you are… so gorgeous like this.”

Her praise left Damien weak, fighting back moans with all his strength. Something of his struggle must have shown on his face, because a weak smile appeared on Rilla’s. She nodded, seemingly as lost for words as her fiancé was, and her meaning was clear. Damien let out a moan that was part relief, part absolute burning pleasure. It was overwhelming him, building like a pressure within him.

“R-rilla…” he managed, the words almost an effort to get out. He couldn’t finish the question, but knew that Rilla understood, just as he had understood her before. Their long courtship and engagement, the years of being together, had left the two of them able to read each other as easily as the books of poetry and scripture that filled the space under Damien’s bed in the barracks. She knew exactly what he was asking, what permission he wanted her to give, and the nod she gave him, eyes burning with desire and teeth almost cutting into her lower lip, gave him all the answer he needed.

It was like that one small gesture had opened the floodgates. Damien’s climax washed over him, overwhelming him. His vision whited out as he gave into the feeling, distantly aware of the loud gasps coming from his mouth. Rilla came seconds after he did, driving herself into him in one final thrust. She collapsed on top of him as Damien began to return to his body, burying her face in his hair as she snuggled closer. 

In his hazy, half awake state, Damien was only barely aware of Arum moving over to lie with them, the bed dipping under his weight before his solid presence came to settle next to Damien. As a scaly arm came to wrap around his waist, he drew closer to his love, the overwhelming feelings of safety and contentment were almost too much for Damien. Pressing back into Arum’s embrace, feeling Rilla against him even as the dildo was pulled out and discarded, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. But not before he heard one final remark from Arum.

“You’re right, Amaryllis. I think he did enjoy that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a three part series, focussing on each combination of the Bouquet but we shall See. Comment below if you'd like to read more like this!


End file.
